


The Shoggoths Attack

by KatDumont12



Series: An uninterrupted eternity [2]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fantastic, Magic, No Lesbians Die, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDumont12/pseuds/KatDumont12
Summary: On their first expedition trip, Christina and Chris accidentally get caught in the middle of a bloody war between Shoggoths and a powerful alchemist. A war without truce, so Christina must choose a side to survive with her son. Once again, magic will be the variant that imbalances this battle that the only thing that inevitably entails is the extinction of one of the sides, so join me on this new adventure where nothing is what it seems.
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Series: An uninterrupted eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Shoggoths Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and thank you for joining me in this new story. This one-shot belongs to the continuation of my fanfic "The Witch's Stigma" and is set a few months after the fanfic's events.

Christina and Chris are on the planet Nebulon in universe 701. They traveled through the multiverse machine with the help of Hippolyta, who aroused Christina's curiosity. Hippolyta explained to the blonde that, exists on a planet in universe 701, a species similar to the Shoggoth. The only difference with those on Earth is that the others can speak our language fluently and have a modern and functional society.

Christina has spent several hours interviewing the inhabitants as she wants to know everything. How is their society organized? Their life cycle, food, and a long etcetera. Meanwhile, Chris is with the children as he is teaching them to play tag.

Mother and son are busy with their tasks when the sirens of patrol cars make everyone leave the streets. A worried Christina runs for Chris and must flee to avoid being caught.

Fortunately, a purple-skinned Shoggoth helps them escape. The creature's name is Erwan, and he takes them home. There the two are led into the basement and then through a secret door into a long smelly tunnel.

Christina distinguishes this tunnel as the city's sewers because She can hear the screams and disturbances that the police have caused by trying to find her and her son. She can deduce that the city is in chaos, and she feels shameful for being the cause.

Chris goes hand in hand with his mother. It isn't because he is afraid or much less, but he does not want to get lost. Not bad for a 5-year-old at his young age, Chis is already a world explorer.

After several crossings and almost two miles later, Ewan recites a spell that opens a huge door. This action leaves Christina surprised because she finds it exceptionally interesting that the Shoggoths knows how to do magic.

The place is enormous and filled with hundreds of Shoggoths of different colors and sizes, all in armor. It's clear the Shoggoths are ready to start a war.

When the warriors see Chris and Christina arrive, they explode with glee as they believe the newcomers were sent by the great heroine Hippolyta to free them from the tyrant Jacques Le Sorcier.

Erwan takes Christina and Chris to the leader of the rebellion. She is a crimson colored Shoggoth named Agnika.

Agnika briefly explains that Jacques is an alchemist who traveled to their planet after being defeated and nearly burned alive. Although the Shoggoths allowed him to live in their city, he obtained with help dark and evil magic, an entourage of demons, and proclaimed himself emperor of the planet. Since then, the Shoggoths have lived under Jacques' exploitation and oppression.

The Shoggoths, fed up with the abuses, organized a great army powerful to overthrow the tyrant, and the arrival of Christina and Chris is an omen to start the rebellion.

Christina agrees to help them as she is excited to be in her first rebellion, finally another great first.

Chris does not let go of his mother because he wants to convince her to permit him to participate in the hostilities, but he does not reach anything because the blonde refuses to let him fight. Chris takes advantage of the fact that his mother is distracted by the war plans to escape, and on his way, he meets a squad of Shoggoth children, who recruit him. The little ones prepare to fight with hundreds of homemade bombs filled with potions. They will go behind the adults to watch the backs.

* * *

Three hours later, mother and son are in the middle of the battlefield fighting an all-out war to liberate the Shoggoths from the tyranny of Jacques Le Sorcier. Christina fights close to Agnika, using her magic to protect herself, and counterattacks with powerful fireballs as the crimson red Shoggoth slices with her sharp claws the demons she faces.

Jacques's army is a compound of mostly demons born of magical mixtures. They have a humanoid form and gray skins. When they are born, they are equipped with sharp weapons and sent to the battlefield to fight the army of Agnika.

Chris leads his squad on a suicide mission, which involves blowing up enemy weapons and supply warehouses. Everything is going according to plan. Chris and his group infiltrate the enemy lines, they have reached their objective. The little human takes advantage of his size to sneak lying flat on the ground in front of the enemy's nose and places several explosive charges. When he prepares to leave the place, the guards discover him; however, the Shoggoths squad enters to support him escape. Chris mourns the loss of several of his companions but must move on to honor the memory of the fallen.

Things get complicated when more demons come out of hiding. Then, Chris makes a suicidal decision, to detonate the bombs with him still inside the warehouse before they catch him. Determined, Chris chants the magic enchantment of activation, without stopping running, towards the exit, plus, he is followed closely by the enemy and, at the end of the sentence, causes a chain reaction that destroys the supply warehouses.

Hell ascends to earth in the form of war. The city is on fire, the screams of Shoggoths, the field stained with blood, and the bodies of the fallen line the ground, while in the distance, the outbreak of explosive spells adds victims, and the survivors fight with determination. The claws of the Shoggoths tear off limbs and cast spells that pulverize the enemy. Demons using their weapons slash lives, and Jacques shoots lightning bolts from his hands, electrocuting unsuspecting combatants.

Agnika and Christina continue fighting, making their way to get to where Jacques commands his troops. Agnika guides the war expedition with great success since she is brilliant and a born leader. Issues that have surprised Christina, who has great admiration for the crimson Shoggoth.

When the warehouse explosion happens, Christina celebrates with the Shoggoths without knowing that her son was trapped inside. Minutes later, the lone survivor of Chris's squad arrives with the blonde to inform her of what happened.

Christina pales, and when she tries to go, quest her son, Agnika stops her. The Shoggoth argues that they cannot deviate from their mission being so close to victory, and neither can they abandon Chris, so Agnika will go to find the child, and Christina confronts Jacques. The leader trusts the blonde as Agnika has seen how powerful Christina is, and only she can defeat the enemy.

Christina is in tremendous pain at having to abandon her son, but she has no choice. The blonde begs Agnika to find her son and watch the Shoggoth leave.

The battle grows crueler as time goes by. Le sorcier continues to summon demons that decrease the Shoggoth's military forces; accordingly, Christina must rush to arrive with the enemy to defeat him and prevent him from bringing more monsters.

When Christina needs more help, Tic arrives with his baseball bat, knocking down the demons that surrounded the woman, and victoriously prostrates himself in front of the blonde with a heroic gesture.

\- I gotcha kid! -. Tic boasts and repeats this phrase like the time he saved Montrose in 1921.

Together, Christina and Tic fight their way with great strength and power to where Jacques is. The alchemist confronts the two cousins with powerful spells; in contrast, Christina and Tic repel them by uniting their magic.

The magical fight between the three is impressive, with flashes of color crossing the sky, explosions everywhere, smoke, dust, and demons are thrown into the air. Tic proves to be a powerful apprentice of magic, and Christina displays her great power and expert handling of the secrets of the magical arts.

Le sorcier is not far behind apart from wearing impenetrable armor and a helmet of pure gold, he is immortal with the use of alchemy, and he is an exceptional wizard. Jacques casts a curse on Christina, but the curse has been fully receiving by Tic, who has gotten in the way.

Christina attempts to heal Tic's multiple wounds with the help of Cain's mark, but the curse is designed to prevent the victim from healing. Christina watches her cousin bleed to death without being able to do anything.

\- No, Tic. Why did you do it, meathead? -. Christina protests through tears.

\- It was my turn to receive the bullets -. Tic responds lovingly with his last breath and dies in Christina's arms.

Christina says goodbye to her cousin, leaving him on the ground, and goes to face Le sorcier.

Once again, both the witch and wizard engage in a mighty magical fight. The earth rumbles with the extraordinary magic they both use. The sky divides with the impressive flashes of Christina's magic because it is repelling by Jacques's armor, plus powerful magic swirls that are forming when the magic of both collide. Jacques using his curses destroys Christina's Mark of Cain, and in the next spell, he seriously wounds her, defeating her.

\- This is over. I win -. Le sorcier proclaims victorious, raising a sword from the ashes of his demons, and walks towards the blonde.

\- You haven't won yet -. Christina stammers hurt and with the edge of Jacques's sword at her throat.

Jacques Le sorcier makes fun of Christina since he only must move his sword, and he will end the life of the blonde, although his plans are different. The alchemist plans to use a spell to finish off the blue-eyed woman. The wizard raises his hand as he formulates the incantation in his mind.

\- Avada Keda…

Jacques is stunned and speechless at the presence of the newcomer, who comes to the saving. Not in the most feverish dreams or the wildest stories could one imagine Leti appear to Christina's rescue.

\- What the fuck are you all doing? -. Leti interrupts the powerful Jacques. - You, what are you doing with my new pot on your head? -. George's mother removes the golden object from his with which he pretended to wear a helmet to be the great and fearsome Jacques Le Sorcier.

\- Calm down, Leti -. Tic gets up from the floor -. We're playing.

\- You don't say! And me in the other house making the fucking food. Where the hell is Ruby?

All that of the war between Shoggoths and Jacques is part of an imaginary game of Ruby, Christina, Chris, Tic, George, and the child care. Ruby was supposed to fetch the children from her home at noon that they came to the Freeman house for a nap. When Ruby entered her house, she saw how Christina, Chris, and George organized everything for that magnificent and imaginary game, so she decided to join so interpreting to Agnika, the Shoggoth's leader. Then Tic came improvising and helping Christina defeat Jacques played by George.

So here they are again in their reality with Leti, who is pissed off.

\- I'm here -. Ruby comes out of the bushes with Chris by the hand.

\- You told me you only left for five minutes, and it was an hour. Food does not make itself -. Leti is furious since she doesn't like to cook because she always does it wrong.

\- You told me you only left for five minutes, and it was a fucking hour. Food does not make itself -. Leti is furious since she doesn't like to cook because she always does it wrong.

\- Chilli out! And moderate your language. I don't want the kids to be another hysterical and vulgar Leti in the future -. Ruby replies with authority.

\- What happens is that...-. Leti babbles, cannot bear the pressure of preparing food for thirty people. - The food was burning -. She concludes about to do a drama.

\- I get it! Ok. Tina and me, take care of the food -. Ruby walks over to her little sister to comfort her. - Tic, give me a hand with the children. Please carry them to sleep in the other house.

Ruby reaches out to her sister to pat her on the back to calm her down.

\- Chis. You and George help Tic with the kids -. The singer ornaments while she watches Tic organizing the children.

Christina remains standing in the middle of the patio, observing Ruby with great admiration since she loves to see her in that facet of putting order and directing everyone, given that makes her blood scalding. Excited, the blonde walks to her lover to help her.

\- Aunt Ruby! -. George calls the singer. - I beat them all. I'm the winner! Yeah!

\- Just because I let you win -. Christina walks past George, ruffling his hair to keep walking and get to Ruby.

\- It's not true -. The boy complains and going to his father. - Pop, I won. Right?

George's conversation with his father drifts away since the children are already on their way to the Freeman house, and Tic goes with them taking care of them.

Christina sees Ruby, giving her a tremendous lewd look that hugely provokes the singer.

\- Leti, We'll catch up with you later. We need to find…

\- The thing -. Christina interrupts, trying to get Leti out of the house as soon as possible.

\- What thing? -. Leti innocent question.

\- You'll know when you grow up, so if you allow us, see ya -. Ruby responds and walks inside the house, followed by Christina's ravenous gaze.

\- What about food? -. Leti asks worriedly.

\- Get yourself a pizza. Kids fancy it -. Christina proposes and enters the house behind Ruby.

Leti shrugs her shoulders since she has not understood anything, she leaves, and after arriving home, she understands the situation, turning red with embarrassment and lets out a nervous laugh.

\- Ja... pair of lunatics

**Author's Note:**

> I consider myself a big fan of Xena, the Warrior Princess; therefore, I tried to make this story like the episodes of that mythical show. The adventures started with an everyday moment, and quickly everything became chaotic. There were wars, epic fights, incredible odyssey, funny moments, and the death of a character. At the end of the episode, everything magically returned to normal, and we saw Xena and Gabrielle walk together towards the horizon. I tried that this story was the case, and at the same time do not provoke as many dramas as in my last fanfic; for this reason, I gave it that ending. Well, I hope it has been to your liking. See you in Ruby and Christina's next adventure.


End file.
